


Going Dutch

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Nick have just started dating and they can't agree on who should pay for what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet. I just love the idea of Zak and Nick figuring out how to do this relationship thing.

“Ugh… I’m stuffed.” Nick said, sitting back in his chair and patting his stomach.   
“Yeah, me too.” Zak agreed, taking another bite of his chicken. “You wanna get dessert?” He asked, mouth full.   
“You’re a bottomless pit, I swear.” Nick chuckled. Zak smiled wide, shrugging his shoulders.   
“What? The chocolate cake here is _amazing_.” he argued. Nick just shook his head, smiling as the waiter approached the table.   
“How was everything?” He asked.   
“Delicious, thank you.” Nick said.   
“Wonderful. Can I get anything else for you?” He asked.   
“Just the check, thanks.” Nick said. “...And two slices of chocolate cake to go.”   
“Coming right up!” The waiter responded cheerfully before walking away. Zak looked at Nick, smiling wide in appreciation.   
“To go, huh?” Zak asked, raising his eyebrows.   
“Yeah.” Nick said with a mischievous smile. “I figured maybe we take it back to your place... eat it _later_." He said, emphasizing 'later' with the wiggle of his eyebrows. Zak smiled knowingly, feeling warmth spread over his body. This was all still so new; having Nick talk to him like this. But he definitely liked it.   
“Who says I’m gonna share it with you?” Zak teased.  
“I think I _might_ be able to find a way to persuade you.” Nick responded, smugly.   
“Is that so?” Zak asked. He knew the redness in his cheeks was already giving him away so he was happy to see the waiter making his way over with the check and their cake. He broke eye contact with Nick, turning to face the waiter as he approached.   
“Here you go. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He said, placing the check at the center of the table.   
“You too.” Zak said, smiling as he reached out for the check. He jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand where the tray should be.   
“I’m paying.” Nick said, pulling the tray toward him.   
“No way. Let me.” Zak insisted, trying to pull it back. They locked eyes, clearly at a standstill. They both smiled, but neither one moved their hand. “So what are we gonna do about this?” Zak asked.   
“You’re gonna let me pay.” Nick said earnestly. “It was my idea to go out. I suggested the place. I’m paying.”   
“Is that how we’re gonna do this from now on?” Zak asked. “Because I’m not gonna be the freeloader in this relationship.” Nick couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Having someone pay for your meal doesn’t make you a freeloader. I wanted to take you out and I wanna pay.” He said sincerely. “I like doing it.”   
“What if we split it?”   
“Zak…” Nick groaned. “Please? I just wanted to take you out on a real date.” Zak felt a smile spread across his face. Their first real date. And Nick had asked _him_. He’d even seemed a little nervous about it. Zak knew this was new territory for Nick and he didn’t want to ruin their perfect evening by bickering over the check. He squeezed Nick’s hand lightly before giving up the check.   
“Fine.” Zak conceded. “But I want to pay sometimes too, okay?” He added. Nick smiled appreciatively.  
“Yeah, okay.” He said, nodding his head.   
“Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.” Zak said. “Maybe we could do it again sometime?” He added with a cheeky grin.  
“That’s the thing…” Nick started, seriously. “Look, Zak...it’s not you, it’s me.” He could barely finish the sentence before cracking a smile as he began to laugh.   
“That is _not_ funny.” Zak scolded.   
“You should’ve seen your face.” Nick laughed, tears welling up in his eyes.   
“You’re _definitely_ not getting any cake now!” Zak huffed, standing up and grabbing for the takeout containers.   
“Still worth it.” Nick laughed as he followed Zak out of the restaurant.


End file.
